Terentian
The Terentians are a series of cards that include "Terentian" in its card name exclusive to Hybrid Killers. They were first introduced in StardriveTrumpeter's Trial deck 2: The mostly feared Ancient and receivd more support in StardriveTrumpeter's Extra Booster 1: The Eldest of the Ancient Family. Playstyle They focus on turning your opponent's face up damage into face down damage, not only reducing ther counterblast capability but also gaining advantage by either having a certain amount of your opponent's face down damage or gaining advantage for each of your opponent's face down damage or both. Who are the Terentians? The Terentians are, in fact, a family that originated for over a thousand years ago. The mostly known Terentian is Shinden Terentian, which people called him "The truly professional one" because of his fighting skills, educating skills and great wisdom. Shinden, in fact is a British while his wife, Eylbacle Terentian, is a Chinese origin who got her own Chinese name as Linghu Zhenjie (令狐真洁） and also her own maiden name is Eylbacle Sagder, as from her father, who is a Norwegian. Shinden, in fact participated the war that terminated the villians who ravaged through out his homelands. Afterwards he then took Eylbacle, his girlfriend, as his wife. As soon when they both passed away, they were both granted to be dragons to serve the Lord. Shinden Terentian is... ...the mostly honored one since more than 1000 years ago he was a human, he started his adventure to stop a demon lord, only to find out that after he killed the demon lord, an evil general plotted to conquer the world with brutality. Shinden then again started a war to end the general's evil plot, after that he then took his girlfriend as wife, that is Eylbacle Sagder. In spite of his fame, he remains very strict to both himself and his family, requiring them to be able to retain the purity of their heart. As soon he passed away, he find himself in heaven. However, as time passed by, the human realm went more polluted by evil and Shinden requested the Lord to give him permission to descend to the human realm to guide not only his descendants but also all humans, to the right path to heaven, and the Lord allowed him to do so. And yes, he always, was the most strictest ones! Ancestor Once, there lived a man named Alex Pennyworth, who don't enjoy being famous. Some people laughed at him because of that, and Alex replied, "Fame, sometimes, means drawing focus fires. Not just only fame, most of other things like latest trends, luxuries, wealth, power, love and whatever it could be, they were double-egde sword. My purpose in this world is to seek the ultimate truth about hereafter." Days have passed. Alex keep his life simple just like before, but then one of his friends, Zaxon Wills, insisted that Alex should follow the latest trend so that he won't be forgotten as well obtaining what he wants. Alex refused and replied, "Why should I be famous when I will be forgotten again? Besides, all I have inside my heart is God, for He is the only Eternal One." Zaxon laughed, "Idiot, I thought how smart you were, but you keep that going? You made an unwise decision, dude!" Alex calmly replied, "Keep laughing, see who's the actual winner." List of Terentians Trigger Ochil Terentian (Critical) Mentrock Terentian (Draw) Obigaleah Terentian (Heal) Gerada Terentian (Stand) Grade 0 Desegan Terentian Grade 1 Axode Terentian Caila Terentian Guse Terentian Ledab Terentian Zabe Terentian Rentox Terentian Serah Terentian Grade 2 Emunax Terentian Occray Terentian Sabia Terentian Shekeria Terentian Chera Terentian Grade 3 Bill Terentian Chirin Terentian Eria Terentian Eylbacle Terentian Felixa Terentian Jintern Terentian Miduo Terentian Grade 4 Shinden Terentian Category:Hybrid Killers Category:Archetype